


Diamond 2

by witchguy1993



Series: Diamond Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Several months later, after some peace and quiet, some trouble starts up. The trouble is in the form of William Stryker who invades the school to take some pieces of Cerebro. Diamond also gets an addition in his bed and his relationship. The wizarding world also catches up with Diamond, which could mean trouble for him.M/M/M/M SLASH STORY.





	Diamond 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Several months later Diamond is at the museum with the other students from the school. Diamond is in the food court with Rogue, John, Piotr and Bobby when two guys walk over to ask John for a light. John just keeps flicking his lighter and one of the guys asks for a light again. Two minutes later the guy asks John "why are you being such a dick ?"

"my brother asked a simple question" says the other guy.

"why are you being such a dick ?"

"yea, why are you being such a dick ?" asks the other guy. Diamond rolls his eyes when John flicks the lighter closed and replies "because I can" laughing a bit.

"can I have a light ?" asks the guy again.

"sorry, can't help you out, pal" replies John closing the lighter with a laugh.

"John, knock it off" Diamond says to John as he laughs.

"why don't you stop showing off ?" Bobby asks John.

"why, for your little girlfriend ?" asks John nodding at nodding at Diamond as one of the guys leers at Rogue before John says to Bobby "I can't help it if your girl's getting excited"

"Diamond isn't" says Bobby knowing that it wasn't really true.

"we're just trying to have a good time" says John.

"you're the only one having a good time" replies Bobby.

"OK, unless you forgot what you saw when you walked into my, Bobby and Piotr's room yesterday, I'm a guy, and I am not little" Diamond before the guy snatched the lighter out of John's hand. John gets up to get it back and one of the guys get in his way and John asks Diamond "want to help ?"

"nah, I don't do that anymore" replies Diamond as the guy smoking blows out some smoke from his cigarette and he asks "what are you gonna do ?" John smiles and as the guy smoking takes a drag from the cigarette, John winks and makes the heat from the cigarette explodes in flames, lighting the guy on fire and as the guy tries to get rid of the flames, he falls backwards. John laughs at the guy before Bobby uses his powers to get rid of the fire. The room then suddenly freezes (kind of like when Piper in Charmed freezes a room) along with the entire museum. Rogue asks Bobby "Bobby, what did you do ?"

"I didn't do this" replies Bobby.

"no, I did" replies the professor wheeling towards them before he says to John "and the next time you feel like showing off, don't" They then hear a news report about a mutant attacking the president in the white house making Scott say to the professor "I think it's time to leave, professor"

"I think you're right" replies the professor.

* * *

The next day Diamond, Bobby, Rogue and Piotr are sitting at a table with one of the younger students. Piotr, Diamond and the younger student are all drawing when they suddenly hear a motorcycle, Diamond and Rogue both smile before they get up and head for the door where Logan enters through and they both say "Logan" before they hug him.

"you miss me, kid ?" asks Logan.

"not really" replies Rogue and Diamond jokingly.

"how you both doing ?" asks Logan.

"I'm OK, how are you ?" replies Rogue.

"I'm great, Logan, how about you ?" asks Diamond.

who's this ?" Logan asks Diamond nodding at Bobby and Piotr who had joined them.

"this is Bobby and Piotr, they are my-" replies Diamond.

"we're his boyfriends" replies Bobby before Piotr says "there's always room for another guy, if you're interested" looking up and down Logan's body.

"these are the boyfriends I heard about ?" Logan asks Diamond before he replies to Piotr "maybe"

"yea" replies Diamond before Bobby says "call me Ice Man" shaking Logan's hand which freezes a bit before Piotr says "you can call me Colosus"

"right" mutters Logan before he asks "boyfriends, have you three-?" before Storm comes down some stairs and says "look, who's come back, just in time"

"for what ?" asks Logan.

"we need a baby-sitter" replies Storm.

"baby-sitter ?" asks Logan confused.

"nice to see you again, Logan" says Storm as Jean comes down the some stairs that Storm had with a smile and she says "Hi, Logan"

"hey, Jean" replies Logan, not really looking at her but at Piotr, Bobby and Diamond.

"I should get the jet ready" says Storm.

"can I come ?" asks Diamond.

"no" replies Logan, Jean and Storm in unison before Diamond pouts.

"yeah, well, it was good to meet you, Logan" Bobby says to Logan eyeing him before he walks away with Rogue, Diamond and Piotr.

"bye, Logan, we'll see you later" Diamond says to Logan.

"OK" replies Logan before Jean says to Logan "Storm and I are heading to Boston, we won't be gone long, the professor wants us to find a mutant who attacked the president"

"so it was a mutant ?" asks Logan.

"you'll be here when we get back, unless you plan on running again ?" replies Jean.

"oh, I can think of a few really good reasons to sick around" says Logan smiring thinking of Diamond, Piotr and Bobby.

"oh, I see, but do remember that they are all sixteen" Jean says to Logan.

"turning seventeen and the age of consent is 16" replies Logan smirking. Jean just looks at him before Logan says "it's his choice, remember ?"

"I know, but his life has been difficult" says Jean

"find what you were looking for, Logan ?" asks Scott walking down the stairs.

"more or less" replies Logan.

"I'll see you boys later" says Jean walking away from Logan before she kisses Scott, she and Storm walk away as Scott glares at Logan.

"aren't you going to welcome me home ?" Logan asks Scott smirking before he says throwing some keys "your bike needs gas"

"then fill her up" replies Scott throwing the keys back and walking away.

* * *

Three days earlier in the office of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sits Albus Dumbledore in his throne-like chair with a thin, tall man with greasy black hair, a plump woman with red hair with her husband and her children as well as some of the other members of his Order of The Phoenix. Dumbledore asks them all "do any of you have any leads on the location of Harry Potter ?"

"no, we have nothing" replies one of the female members who has violet hair before she says "we searched everywhere in the UK, he is not here"

"does Voldemort know anything yet ?" Dumbledore asks his spy Severus Snape.

"no, as far as I know, the dark lord knows nothing about Potter's location but he is looking, he has decided to start looking in the United States" replies Severus Snape.

"then we should search there too" suggests Sirius Black.

"no" Dumbledore says suddenly in an alert way before he calms down and says "no, we keep searching the UK"

"my godson could be in the US and Voldemort could get to him before we do, I say we search the US for my godson" says Sirius with an angry tone slamming his hands onto Dumbledore's desk.

"I agree with Sirius" says Remus.

"I even agree with the mutt" says Severus.

"us too" says one of the Weasley twins while the other nods.

"you don't get to agree with anyone, you're not a part of the order" their old headmaster says to them.

"and you won't even let us join" says the other twin.

"we do not need to search the US, there must be a place that we missed and he could be there" says Dumbledore before he says "keep searching, dismissed" Everyone nods before they leave the office. Sirius, Remus, Severus, the Weasley twins, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacor, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks and Minerva McGonagall all head into an abandoned and forgotten classroom, they lock the door and cast a silencing spell before Sirius says "I'm going to the US, to find Harry, he might be there"

"you are hoping that he is there, he might not be" says Remus pointing it out.

"true, but we've searched the UK, we have to search outside the UK, I have no idea why Dumbledore doesn't want us to search the US" says Sirius.

"then let's do it" exclaims Hermione excited.

"who will go there ?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"well, Remus and I will go" says Sirius to the others.

"I'll come with you, I've always wanted to go to America and this way I can see America and search for Harry Potter" says Hermione excited.

"we'll go too" says the Weasley Twins in unison.

"I can not join you, but tell me everything that you find out" Severus Snape says to Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasley Twins.

"I'll join you too, you might need my help" says Nymphadora Tonks. They start planning their departure and they make sure that no-one finds out that they're leaving.

* * *

Back at Xavier's School Diamond follows Logan towards Cerebro after he had told Piotr and Bobby where he was going, they enter the room with the professor, Logan has a cigar in his mouth. The professor says to Logan "Logan, my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion notwithstanding, smoke that in here and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief you are a six year old girl"

"can you do that ?" asks Logan taking the cigar out of his mouth and holding it in one hand.

"I'd have Jean braid your hair" replies the professor smiling and as he put on the helmet connected to Cerebro he says to Logan "welcome back" Logan looks around a bit for a place to butt out his cigar before he puts it out on his hand, he winces at the pain but it clears up nicely just as the doors to Cerebro close. The Cerebro powers up before Logan asks the professor "do you want us to leave ?"

"no, just don't move" replies the professor before Cerebro activates and they are surrounded by white lights that look like humans. The professor says "these lights represent every living person on the planet, the white lights are humans" suddenly some red lights appear before the professor says "and these are the mutants" he then says "through Cerebro I'm connected to them, and they to me" Diamond and Logan look around at all the lights as the professor says to Logan "you see, Logan ? we're not as alone as you think"

"I found the base at Alkali Lake, there was nothing there" Logan tells the professor who replies by saying "the broken line represents the path of the mutant who attacked the president, I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on it" Logan rolls his eyes while Diamond chuckles quietly.

"can't you concentrate harder ?" asks Logan.

"only if he wanted to kill him, yes" replies Diamond before he says "I also was a difficult mutant to find while I was growing up"

"yes i remember" says the professor he suddenly says "here, looks like he finally stopped running" Cerebro powers down before the professor takes off the helmet. Logan then says to the professor "I need you to read my mind again"

"Logan... (the professor backs up his wheelchair and turns it around so that he can face Logan) I'm afraid the results will be the same as before" replies the professor.

"we had a deal" says Logan

"the mind is not a box that can be simply unlocked, it's a beehive with a million..." the professor tells Logan before Logan interrupts by saying "spare me the lecture"

"I have no doubt that your amnesia, your adamantium skeleton, the claws are all somehow connected, but... Logan sometime the mind needs to discover things for itself" says the professor before Diamond says "that's true" the professor then says to Logan "I promise you we'll talk again when I return" he then says "oh, if you would be kind enough to watch over the children tonight, Scott and I are going to visit an old friend" as he wheels himself past Logan and Diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Send comments and kudos, please :)


End file.
